Best Man
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: Gray and Natsu have always been enemies. Even since the day they first meet. But at that moment Gray couldn't help but smile at the idiot. For even the worse of enemies can be the best of friends. One Shot/ Contains NatsuXLucy and GrayXJuvia.


**Hey guys well here is one of the 20 one shots I promised for my Fans etc. Your guys are AMAZING! Fallen Angel THE LAST CHAPTER got 1.2K IN JUST TWO DAYS THATS MIND BLOWING! I SERIOUSLY CANT THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH AND I'M MOST POSITIVE I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! I'm so happy right now words cant express it :..D You guys are my everything thanks sooo much. Well here's my first story somewhat Natsu X Lucy Based but more about Gray and Natsu's friendship.**

**Why I made this? For you of course! And also because I've always wondered who Natsu's best man would be if he ever to really get married to Lucy WHICH IS WHAT IM PRAYING FOR!**

**TITLED: BEST MAN. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Ugh…Hey Flame freak how the hell can you stand these things!" Gray Fullbuster complained, as he tugged and pulled at his jet black tuxedo.

"You just have to get adjusted to it." Natsu replied calmly which was exceptionally strange, even for the dragon slayer. Gray rose a brow confused with the fire mage's answer. Usually they would have been rolling to the floor by now, beating each other to a pulp.

"You sure are… mature today." The ice alchemist teased.

"Well of course I am. Today happens to be the best day of my life." Natsu blushed lightly, fixing his red tie around his neck.

"Well… I cant argue with that. But I still don't understand why I have to wear…" Gray shuddered. "A tux."

"First off, IT'S A WEDDING! Secondly, do you want Lucy to kill you?" The fire mage chuckled throatily knowing all to well what Lucy would do if she saw Gray only wearing a vest and jeans coming down the isle.

Gray froze, the thought of the celestial wizard chasing after him with a bouquet full of flowers, and angry bridesmaid's not to far behind terrified him. "Fine I'll deal with it…"

"Just make sure you don't accidentally strip. I don't want my soon-to-be-wife's pure innocent eyes spoiled until the honey moon." The dragon slayer commented.

"Ha ha yea right you two have been dating for almost three years and between you and me I don't think your fiancé's eyes are all that 'pure'. Not with a guy like you around." The ice mage held his gut as he laughed, wiping away the tear's his eyes held.

"Yea. Yea very funny. But it's not my fault, my dragon instincts take over whenever they feel like!" Natsu argued back, feeling the heat rise to his neck.

"I'm surprised these 'dragon instincts' didn't get her pregnant yet. After all you cant keep your hands off of her." Gray added to prove his point, finishing up his laughing fit.

"She's gorgeous! How do you expect me to keep my hands to myself!" The fire mage couldn't help but laugh a bit himself, after all he was finally marrying the girl of his dreams. Slipping on his dress shoes to match his suit, Natsu walked in front of a large mirror. Twisting around a few times to test out the comfort of the suit he was surprised to find it extremely cozy.

Gray watched as his rival moved around in his tux freely. He never would have thought that the Natsu Dragneel would be getting married before him. Maybe this was a sign that he should settle down… Have kids, grow old with his significant other. And the first woman that came to his mind was Juvia.

The ice mage always knew the blue haired woman was always fighting for his heart. However, he never really took much interest in finding any women. Back then all he really cared about was fighting against Zeref and the Grand Magic Games. But now that it was all over he finally was looking forward to actually having a family. Nevertheless, with Lyon prying for Juvia's heart as well things were getting awkward between the three, as a love triangle formed.

"How does it look?" Natsu pulled on his tux, adjusting the collar. Breaking Grays thoughts, the ice mage smiled at his arch nemesis.

"As your rival or as your friend?" The black haired mage asked, giving Natsu the option of choosing.

"Both."

"As your friend you look like a million bucks. As your rival… I hate to say it. But you don't look half bad fire breath." Gray complemented as nicely as he could. Giving Natsu a complement is pretty hard especially for Gray.

"Thanks." The dragon slayer smiled wide, revealing all his canines.

"No problem kid." The ice mage returned the smile, clapping his hand to the fire mages back Gray said, "It's time."

Natsu gulped loudly, "What if I mess up."

"We all mess up sometimes…Its what makes us human." Gray gave his advice, hoping Natsu wouldn't back out.

"But what if I mess up our friendship? What if this whole marriage thing doesn't work out?" The dragon slayer scratched his head, having doubts. Even though he really wanted to marry Lucy, he didn't need any marriage to prove his love. He loved her just because she was who she was. Not for her beauty, or her smarts, and not even for that breath taking smile. All of those were just a bonus. It was all because he loved the Lucy from Fairy Tail. The tough, spunky, yet kind girl he meet at Hargeon that fateful day.

"If she's willing to marry you. Then she already knows the kind of trouble she's getting in to. It just shows how much she's willing to put up with you… Don't forget she loves you more than anything." Natsu went wide eyed at the kind words the ice mage was expressing. Although there was a small innocent insult, the dragon slayer knew he meant well.

Both rivals remained silent, knowing Natsu's answer without really saying anything at all. Even though they were enemies that didn't mean they couldn't ever be friends.

When the time had finally arrived for the ceremony to begin. Natsu stood at the alter waiting patiently for his wife to be. Anxiety was noticeable as little beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. Rocking back and forth on his heels and back to his toes, Gray shoved an elbow to his lower rib cage.

"Ow Gray what was that for?" The salamander whined.

"Stop moving. Your making everybody nervous." Gray countered.

With a humph Natsu stood there silently watching as everyone from Fairy Tail started to fill in the rows. Even a few others from Limia Scale and Blue Pegasus came. Lyon popped his head out through the crowed of people hopping to see Juvia amongst them. Even Ichya, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve all tagged along to join the ceremony.

At the sight of seeing Lyon attend the wedding. And knowing the only reason he really came irked him. Just as his face was turning slightly red from his anger, he heard a growl to his left.

"What's wrong Natsu?" The ice mage rose a brow curious why he was angry on a day such like this.

"It was enough having pretty boy Leo join the party. But Hibiki! I dare them to speak up when everyone is suppose to hold their peace. I'll turn this into ASH!" Natsu said acidly.

"Don't get fired up just yet, you might burn the tux Ji-Chan gave you." Gray warned.

"…Hmm Fine. I'll deal with them after the wedding!" The dragon slayer spat.

"Natsu I've got a question." The ice alchemist spoke up trying to change the subject.

"Yea what is it?" Natsu asked clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly, to calm himself down.

"Why did you chose me as your best man? Why didn't you chose Happy or I don't know Gajeel?" Gray questioned his decision.

Natsu seemed to distract his mind from the certain situation, as he blinked multiple times Gray's way.

"Well duh! You're my best friend stupid. What kind of silly question is that?" Natsu laughed loudly, a noticeable blush on his face.

Gray couldn't help but smile back at the idiot.

'For even the worse of enemies can be the best of friends.'


End file.
